


The Lion, The Snake, and the Badger

by the_angst_alchemist



Series: Pokemon No Go [5]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Cursed Child, Midnight releases, Multi, Simply Cute, fortune tellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_angst_alchemist/pseuds/the_angst_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark, Blanche, and Candela go to the midnight release of The Cursed Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion, The Snake, and the Badger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvia_Phenora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/gifts).



"Hey, bro! Nice merch!" The boy in the yellow cloak shouted out, running up to a person in green and a person in red who were deep in argument.  
"...Gryffindor is way better, Blanche! There's HP and Sirius and– Ooh, I gotcha!– Lupin!"  
"Yes, I know, I know. But Merlin was in Slytherin. Same with Snape and Regulus. Not all Slytherins are evil, not all Gryffindors are perfect. Honestly, Candela..."  
"Yeah, yeah, girls, girls, I know we're all pretty, but I love ya both, and there's no need to fight. Now come on. There's a book to go get!"  
"Only at 12. It's only 11, Spark. Calm down."  
"There is no calm! This is HP we're talking about! I call shotgun, Icy!"  
"Fine. I'm driving," Blanche muttered. "Let's get moving now."  
"What, do you think we'd miss it?" Candela smirked, and took Blanche's hand.  
"Yes, I do."  
The trio, bickering, made their way into the rusted old car. After two pit stops for Pokemon and humans, they made it with half an hour to spare. A miracle, in Blanche's eyes. Spark seemed about to explode with excitement.  
"We're here! We're gonna get a new book! I'm so excited! Do you think it'll have Hufflepuff main characters? Or a good Slytherin? Or an evil Gryffindor?"  
"As if!" Candela scoffed. Blanche shoved her gently. Xe obviously wasn't amused.  
"I'm a nice Slytherin, for goodness sakes. Geez, dear."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay, Candy! Let's go!" Spark grabbed both of them and pulled them ahead and inside of the bookstore.  
"Almost time... just gotta.. ooh, a fortune teller!"  
Blanche sighed. "Just meet me here in thirty minutes. I'll be at the wizard's chess," xe stated before walking off.  
"I'll go to the scavenger hunt!" Candela darted off before Spark could say a word. He smiled. His partners were happy, at least. That was all he needed.  
He waited for a while, then finally sat down in tge fortune teller's booth. Ready for anything. The fortune teller picked up a ball.  
"This is the all-seeing eye. Ask your question."  
"Uh... is it... uh... will I get to stay with Blanche and Candela long?"  
There was a pause, and the fortune teller turned the ball over.  
"My sources point to yes." The fortune teller smiled. "May happiness befall you, young man."  
"I'm sure it will!" He grinned, and headed back out, looking for Blanche and Candela. Eventually, he stumbled upon them.  
"What happened without me?"  
"Almost time...."  
"Let's go, guys. It's time," Candela grinned. "People are lining up."  
"Are we just getting one copy?"  
"Yes. I'll pay. But I get it first."  
"Sleep before dawn, okay?"  
"Alright, fine," Blanche sighed.  
It only drew nearer and nearer as time drew forwards. Five minutes. Four. Three. Two. One minute....  
Midnight.  
The crowd surged forwards, and Spark found himself shoved against the booth.  
"Book, please!" Blanche put xir credit card down. The bookseller told xem to scan it, and scanned a book.  
"There. We got it. We got the book," Spark grinned.  
"Happy July 31, Spark and Candy."  
"Happy July 31, guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Why was I up at midnight posting this?


End file.
